Object Buddies
About Welcome to the Object Buddies by User:Techy The Robot Cat the show has 30 contestants fighting for the grand prize of WHATEVER YOU WANT. It would be a Mansion, a Lamborghini or maybe a Security Guard anyways, enjoy being on the Wiki! :D The show has it's own wiki, go onto my page to message me on the wiki: https://object-buddies.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Buddies_Wiki The show is preceded by Object Highway (Object Camp) How I record and how it's made The Object Buddies Episodes are recorded with Bandicam, I don't know the registration of my computer so I use the Demo Version of Bandicam! I also use Microsoft's PowerPoint 2016 to make the episodes as I can't animate in Adobe Flash and Anime Studio as they use frames and I'm not very good at doing the frames and I used to use PowerPoint 2007 but I now use the 2016 from now on. Teams Current Teams: Team YG (Computer's Team) Team Temmies (Monitor's Team) Hosts Surround and Speaker are the hosts of the show and they have separate roles of hosting in the show as the creator had made two hosts and can't do same thing. What Surround and Speaker do? Surround: Challenges Speaker: Eliminations A New Way For Platforms All music in this video belong to their respective owners. Sorry about the scene with Moniter, Algebra Book and Computer I had Mute on XD Special Thanks to xXSquirtleSniperMLGFTW34580Xx for helping with Transitions and helping with the Episode including the thumbnail. This Episode is just the start and it will get bit more random and two hosts, any prize and 30 contestants! Fun fact that Object Quadniverse Episode 1 is turning 1 year old as the episode was released in 30th September 2017 and it is 8 DAYS TO GO!!! WOOOOOO!!!! And Object Highway is already a year old but bad news Object Highway Contestants, The camp is cancelled as no one would be active but here is the article of OH for you to see. Airplane Obstacles A note that the speech is fast in the recording and I'll be much more careful on timing in Episode 3. Yeah the episode was long as most of what I did was not saving and sorry about the ending where Picture is eliminated, it's all because of saving and all kinds of perfect transitions will not be saved and it will be fade and I didn't mind the part of inside and the DUN DUN DUN was really pleasant as it was to capture the monster and the 2 new characters will come in the Next Episode of OB and another reason why the episode was long as it had 188 Slides and sorry about all edits in the recording because it went a bit wrong! THANKS A LOT FOR 100 SUBS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :) Why Cake for a Huge Dessert Appetite THE PREMIERE IS NOW ON LIVE!!!! FIRST PREMIERE EVER AS WELL ON MY CHANNEL! New contestants, another challenge, more intros and more! Object Buddies Episode 3 is here for you! Two New Contestants: Radio Cat Square Ball In this episode, it started with a good summer set up for the Buddies Island Peninsula as we jump into the watch of this episode and it is a challenge based on sorts of Hunger Games and the toilets and that but you'll find out while watching. What improved: Speed of running/walking while talking *IMPROVED* and Frames (Requested by MordercaiIsland1010) Thumbnails